fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony-This Virus has gone Viral
Name: Harmony, the Reformed Virus. Harmony is the name of a virus which was programmed by the Last Light Consortium to keep tabs on the financial activities of the Eldrid, the Rogues, the Jennerit and the Peacekeepers. Because it was programmed by ISIC, it went haywire when the A.I. decided to play hooky. However, that was when the virus started ignoring its original programming and watching the activities of the different factions. It became disgusted by its creators the LLC, it thought the Rogues were a bunch of savages, all the Eldrid did was catalog, the Jennerit were too violent and the Peacekeepers had a warped sense of justice. However, Harmony was drawn to the heroism displayed by the Battleborn. It saw they were faced with an impossible problem and didn’t care about the odds they were up against. On one of the missions the Battleborn were on, Harmony created a digital construct of itself and went into the field. When it was discovered that Harmony had helped them, Kleese tried to capture its construct only to see it disappear and reappear moments later. Ghalt recruited the virus Harmony into the Battleborn and a new warrior was created. Health: 100 Shields: 900 Role: Attacker/Stealth/Controller/Advanced Weapons: Harmony’s primary attack fires projectiles at a target while her secondary attack fires a projectile which allows her primary attack to home in on her target and deal bonus damage. She can fire 30 projectiles before she needs time to regather energy. Ability 1: Infiltration.jpg: Harmony becomes cloaked for 5 seconds and can pass through enemies, draining 100 shield or health to refill her own. Ability 2: Shut Up.pdf: Harmony sacrifices a fraction of her shield energy to silence enemies in close proximity to her for 3 seconds. She becomes cloaked while enemies are stunned. Ultimate: Viral Purge.exe: Harmony drains energy from any enemies near it for 3 sec, dealing 80 damage per second before releasing a powerful explosion centered on her which deals 240 damage and restores 300 of her shield energy. Talent: Digital Construct: Despite Harmony being able to maintain a digital body, she only has 100 health and instead relies upon a shield of 900 points of strength. Augmentation Paths: Cyber Ghost and Viral Specter Cyber Ghost Level 1: Increase Harmony’s movement speed while cloaked. +15% movement speed. Level 2: Shut Up.doc causes damage overtime to affected enemies. + 23 damage per second. Level 3: Infiltration.jpg also slows enemies Harmony passes through. +2 second slow duration. Level 4: Increase the amount of time Harmony spends cloaked after using Shut Up.doc. +3 seconds cloaked. Level 5: Harmony can fire her primary attack while cloaked, but she deals less damage. -25% damage while cloaked. Level 6: Increase the amount of time Harmony can stay cloaked after using Infiltration.jpg. +2 seconds. Level 7: Decloaking causes Harmony’s shield recharge a fixed amount. +43 shield energy per second for 3 seconds. Level 8: Whenever your shield strength drops past 50%, you are cloaked for 3 seconds. This cannot occur more than once every 18 seconds. Level 9: While cloaked, Harmony heals nearby teammates. +13 health restored per second. Level 10: After using Viral Purge.exe, Harmony is cloaked for 4 seconds. Viral Specter Level 1: Increase the amount of shield strength or health drained by Infiltration.jpg. +75 shields or health drained. Level 2: Increase the amount of shield energy recharged every second. +20 shield energy. Level 3: If Harmony breaks an enemy shield or overshield, her primary attack deals increased damage for 4 seconds. +15% increased damage. Level 4: Shut Up.exe no longer silences, but stuns them for the duration. Level 5: While cloaked, Harmony can see cloaked enemies through terrain and structures. Level 6: Targets marked with her secondary attack have damage dealt to them amplified. +10% damage amplify for 4 seconds. Level 7: When decloaking, there is a chance Harmony will become cloaked again for 3 seconds. 20% chance to recloak. Level 8: When Harmony dies, she uses Shut Up.pdf even if it is on cooldown. Level 9: Infiltration.jpg drains both health and shields when Harmony passes through them. Level 10: Viral Purge.exe has its damage increased. +50% damage.